Babys here
by katclutz
Summary: While in the tub over the phones WIFI Cam and friends spin tales a tale of shoe throwing wolf atacks and Cams mysterios mood swings eight months of secrets that laed to Zach fainting Grant crying like a baby and Cam actualy having one. formerly I think i may have just had a baby
1. Chapter 1

Cam : I am so sick

Zach : Cammie is so sick

Macy: sooo she cant go shoping with me anymore how convinient

Bex: stop mace shes not faking I stopped by earlier to check

Cam: i thougt you were just saying hi

Zach: Cam shes a spy she lies

Liz: poor Cam

Macy: hmm

Cam: zach stop poking me

Zach: well scoot over

Cam :whoos the sick one here

Liz: guys please dont fight

Zach : * ignores Liz* Whoos the one who insisted a twin bed would be big enough

Cam: *glares* well since you hate the bed so much you wont mind sleeping on the couch tonight

Zach: Fine

Cammie: Fine

Bex: dont worry cam ill get him for you

Macy: well that was interesting

Liz: all that stress really isnt good for them-i mean her-of course not them I said her who said them not me

Bex: hiding some thing Liz

Macy: dont you guys hate it when they are logged off but it says thier on

Liz: IKR

Bex: Liz answer the question

Macy: Cam wont know

Liz : ok ...Cams pregnate

Zach:...WHAT

lIZ: BEX THIS IS ON YOU

Bex: well at least we know why she has been so cranky and sick

Liz : dont tell cam i told you She'll kill me

Macy: Zach...

Zach :... Liz tell me your joking how would you know any way

Bex: what are you saying Zach you don't want kids

Liz : well… umm she kind of went to get a physical a few months ago when she got back from that mission the guy who did it just didn't tell her cause he thought she knew

Zach: OF COURSE I WANT KIDS WHAT GUY DOSENT WANT A KIDIM JUST… SHOKED -


	2. Chapter 2

_Look i forgot to mention they are all around the age of 25-27_

Cam: hey guys why is Za-that idiot i married pacing around like a moron

Macy: well...

Liz: how do you feel about kids Cam?

Cam: not this again* sad face* look we tried for some a while back but it didn't work if he wanted to try again*mad face* he didn't have to get you involved god he is-

Bex : _mood swings_

**Cam: what mood swings what are you talking about in not on my period**

**Bex :OH WE KNOW**

**Zach: Cam open the door**

**Cam: no**

**Macy: oooooo someone's in the dog house**

**Zach: cammie there's something **_I KNEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT_

**Cam: guys I'll talk to you later**

**C.A.M HAS LOGGED OUT**

**Macy: Its my God child**

**Zach ITS NOT **

**Z.G HAS LOGGED OUT**

**15 minuets later**

**CAM: Zach is such a jerk when I finaly let him in he wont even talk to me im about to shower maybe it will cover the sound of my wailning**

**Grant: sup peoples cam if you really want something from that dude ill straiten him out for you**

**Bex : go away Grant you don't need to im doing it and were having a girl talk**

**Zach :you realize in still on**

**Macy : then YOU LEAVE TOO**

**Jonas: hey guys**

**Liz : go **_**AWAY!**_

**J.N HAS LOGGED OUT (DON'T KNOW HIS LAST NAME)**

**G.N HAS LOGGED OFF**

**Z.G HAS LOGGED OFF**

**Zach: not its my wife im not going any where and do you guys no what I should do..shes crying in the shower**

**Bex : **_**mood swings**_

**Zach : u r write when I tried to come in tried to throw her shoe at me**

**Z.G HAS LOGGED OUT**

**Macy: IN STILL ITS GOD MOTHER **

**Zach: no **

**Macy: Liz you seriously need to fix that**

Liz: where did you hear that!

Cam: hear about what *concerned*

Zach: oh so you can talk to him but when I try to talk to you I get a shoe in the head shut up if you know what's good for you Jonas

Bex: no one's scared of you Zach

Jonas: Except us rational people by the way Liz Grant-

Grant: yeah baby

Jonas: - was assigned to go over Cammies medical report-

Grant: you know it

Jonas: and he told me I thought you guys knew

Zach: JONAS DO NOT GO TO SLEEP TONIGHT AND STAY AWAY FROM ALL WINDOWS I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO HELP MYSELF NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR MY ACTIONS OTHERWISE

J.N HAS LOGGED OFF

Cam: wait…ISTHERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME *SOBS* OH GOD IM GOING TO DIE

Macy: mood swings

Zach: wow a man can't even try to comfort his wife anymore without tasting a fist * rubs jaw*

Cam: what's wrong with me?

Macy: mood swings!

Grant: she's pretty far along actually

Zach: SHUT UP GRANT NO SHE DOSENT KNOW AND SHES MOT ABOUT TO FIND OUT OVER HER CELLPHONE IN THE TUB ALL ALONE

Grant: THERE IS KNOW KNEED TO (VERTUALY) YELL

Cam: guys im scared *whimpers*

Bex: Zach if you don't get in that bathroom and tell that girl now I swear

Zach: CAM OPEN THE DOOR WHAT WAS THAT CRASH ARE YOU OK

Cam: go away Zach i-I just dropped fell

Liz: you sure

Cam: no actually something just happened I understand

Zach: what do you-?

Be: what's up guys

Macy: if you guys are ok answer if not in coming over

Grant: me to

Bex: me three

Liz: Macy you're in the middle of a mission and so are you grant you just can't pack up and leave

Macy…

Grant: good point

Macy: ahhhhhhgrrrrmmmm

Grant: hahahahahaha…ha-ha did you just have an orgy or what

Macy: sorry that was not very lady like of me I'm just worried what do you think their doing

Grant: knowing Zach he probbly knocked the door down and then… well you know I've heard pregnant woman are very horny

Cam: hey guys?

Cam I realize I should know this but with all the blood loss… well what do you do when someone's fainted

Liz: well first you –

Grant: who fainted are you ok are dead your dead arent you I knew that you guys got a house up in those cold snowy dark hills wolves would eat you it always happens the pretty white girl first then we come find your bodies and bex dies cause the black people die first and then me cause the buff sexy white guy goes next-

Cam: Grant im not is not dead. I just maybe had a baby is all


	3. Chapter 3

Macy: i still don't understand how no one noticed Cammies was having a baby...what size do you think it'll wear

Bex: Macy this is serious

Liz: well There are a lot of times when someone does not know they are pregnant and they would barley gain a pound they wouldn't know they were pregnant either there would be like no way to tell except for their periods and most of the women this happens to say their periods were irregular-

Grant: girl i was with you then you said that about... periods...ewe

Macy: Shut up grant for god's sake its natural

Grant: just saying

Jonas: I think someone should go to their house

Bex: on my way out the door

B.B HAS LOGGED OFF

Macy: It's a good thing she lives only a couple miles away from them

Grant: yeah

Jonas: gtg

J.N HAS LOGGED OFF

TEXT

TO CAM FROM ZACH

Just woke up what happend im in the hospital where r you!

TO ZACH FORM CAM

Im fine we just had a beautiful baby girl… and you fell and hit your head don't freak

TO ZACH FROM CAM

Zach I cam hear you crashing around fron two rooms over your not allowed to just go into peoples rooms looking for someone im in 275

TO CAM FROM BEX

Hey where r u guys im at your house

TO BEX FROM ZACH

Stop texting my wife and asking stupid questions we all know you put a tracker on her cell phone don't mess with her shes tierd we just had a baby girl…Emily

Grant: ITS WOLVES I SWEAR

Bex: stop freaking just because their at the their at the hospital

P.W HAS LOGGED ON

Preston: what's this about the hospital?

Liz: That's where Cam and Zach are only we don't know why

Grant: has anyone been listening to me IT'S THE WOLVES I KNOW IT *breaks down in sobs* my best friend is dead he's so dead dead dead…dead oh god

Cam: hey guys what's up

Macy: O.M.G cam i thought you guys were dead of some thing

Grant: so I was getting to you huh

Bex: what happened Cams?

Cam: sorry guys got to make this short I'm in the hospital bathroom. But I just had a baby named Emily and she is gorgeous and Zach is flipping out I mean there I was after having a baby in the tub trying to bathe her and spend some time with her and then BANG Zach bust threw the door only to faint when he sees me...btw when Zach finds out I'm on this instead of using it he's going to-

Zach: Cam get out here NOW!

Cam: that's my queue later!

Grant: They should have named her miracle

Zach: hey that's good I'll remember that with the next one

Cam: NEXT ONE

Zach: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LOG OFF

A/n this is the last chapter of this but only because with this type of writing I can only do so much but mark my words there will be a sequel


End file.
